


The Truthful Dare

by RoseFairy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFairy/pseuds/RoseFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jake  returns from his undercover FBI stint Boyle insists on throwing him a party. When everyone gets a little tipsy Amy lets a very important secret slip out during a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truthful Dare

Charles Boyle started inviting everyone over for drinks the second Jake Peralta walked back into the 99 precinct after his stint with the FBI. Jake didn’t agree until two weeks later claiming exhaustion which, given his gaunt eyes and haunted expression, was only too believable.

By two weeks later, after his partnership with Santiago had been reinstated and they’d solved a few crimes, he was nearly back to normal even though things had been weird. He’d expected Amy to say something about his confession from before he left but she’d been all work and no play and he’d been too busy getting his real life back together to push the situation.

“Heeyy party people!” Gina crowed as she slithered into Boyle’s living room where everyone else was gathered. She had a bottle of rum in one hand, a bottle of tequila in the other and a pile of shot glasses piled high in the front of her shirt. “I mean you guys aren’t really all that cool but I figured now that the Captain went home maybe you all can pretend to be. It’s not every day Jakey gets back from undercover and wants to party.”

Amy turned up her nose at the shot glass she was given and Terry looked skeptical but everyone took their shot.

“Now what? Was that supposed to make me feel like I’m cool now?” Rosa asked. “Because it didn’t.”

“Now we’re going to play a game!” Gina cheered. “And I’m thinking truth or dare!” Boyle clapped his hands excitedly, Amy groaned, and Rosa rolled her eyes but they all ended up agreeing to play.

By the time Rosa had finished her dare (a dare which Amy had contested…what was the point of given the option of truth or dare if someone requested a dare and was told “I dare you to tell us, in detail, about your first sexual experience?”), Boyle had admitted that he had peed his pants during a take down, and Jake had performed an abbreviated strip tease to “Whatta Man” Amy was quite a few drinks in. So many in fact that she wasn’t sure who had called her name.

“Hey Santiiiiago!” Jake sing-songed.

“Huh?” she asked, looking up from her drink to see everyone staring at her.

Gina’s smile was sly. “I asked you if you wanted a truth or a dare little Amy.”

Amy could feel herself panicking so she quickly downed her drink. How had it fallen that Gina was the one to ask her the question? Gina, though annoying and just plain silly most of the time, was very perceptive. She may know, or at least think she knew, something. And though Amy hated dares she could only imagine what truthful question she would have to answer if she chose the truth. Especially if Gina had caught the expression on her face when Jake had took off his shirt during his strip tease earlier.

“Dare! I choose dare!” she finally cried.

Gina’s smile turned even more wicked and Amy quickly added another splash of alcohol to her cup. She had a feeling she was going to need it and she was quickly proven right.

“I know I’ve had fantasies about having a sexual encounter at the precinct so I’m sure you all have too. It’s only natural. So Amy, your dare is to tell us, in stunning detail please, about your work place fantasy.”

Amy gaped, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone but Gina even though she’d heard Rosa chuckle and she could have sworn she heard Jake choke on his beer. “That’s…that’s personal Gina!”

“Aww I knew wittle Amy wouldn’t want to share with the class,” Gina teased. “It’s just a fantasy Santiago. Buck up buttercup and just see it like you’re telling us a story. A really dirty story but a story none the less.”

Amy sniffed and sat up straight. Gina had just basically issued a challenge and Amy hated backing down from challenges. That’s why she’d ended up in that bet with Jake earlier in the year. “Fine I’ll tell you about one of my fantasies but I refuse to tell you who it’s about.”

“That takes out half the fun,” Rosa said. “But I am curious to see what kind of fantasies you have Santiago. You seem so vanilla.”

Amy stared down at toyed with the little umbrella Gina had plopped in her drink earlier. There was no way she was getting through this “story” if she had to meet the eyes of her co-workers especially if she was she going to make it good.

_She slipped out from the room where they were holding the staff party and into Captain Holt’s office. She’d been having a rough week and she was hoping that, in addition to her red wrap dress, that a visit to the captain’s office would be a pick me up._

_Before she even really thought it through she flopped down into the chair and smiled. She loved being behind the desk and couldn’t wait until she got her chance to be the boss for real._

_She was just about to stand up and leave when the door swung open and her heart started to pound. But instead of the captain it was him and her heart started pounding for an entirely different reason. “_

_Hey,” she whispered._

_He leaned up against the door jamb and smirked at her. “Pretending to be captain. What would Holt say if he walked by?”_

_“Right now I’m the captain,” she joked. “Captain Santiago!” “_

_So if you’re the captain, do you have any assignments for me?”he asked as he handed her the captain’s hat that was on the hook next to the door._

_She put it on at a jaunty angle and suddenly felt brave. Braver than she’d ever felt before and she smiled up at him. “I think you should put that mouth of yours to good use.”_

_When he arched his brows in confusion she slid the chair out from under the table and spread her legs wide. Her skirt hiked up just enough to show off the lacy edges of her panties and she winked at him._

_His mouth dropped open in surprise and then a wide smile slowly spread across his face. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting captain?”_

_Amy reached down, pulled her panties down her legs, and tossed them right at the object of her affections before she could second guess her actions. Was he even interested in this? Was tossing her panties like that even seductive at all?_

_But then he was on his knees in front of her, pressing light kisses against first her calf and then her thigh and all thought fled. She surrendered herself to the feeling and tangled her hands in his hair as his lips neared closer and closer to where she wanted them. And then his tongue flicked out, sweeping her clit and she sighed. Her light noise of contentment and arousal spurned him on and he pressed harder, his tongue probing her entrance in a way that had her envisioning what could happen if he replaced his tongue with his other appendage. She smiled down at him just as his gaze landed on her face and she could tell that he was enjoying himself._

_That’s when he slipped a finger inside, increased the pressure of his tongue on her clit, and then used the suction of his mouth to pull. She came harder than she could ever remember coming before._

_When he stood up, fully satisfied with himself she could tell, she reached out and with one smooth motion she pulled his belt out of his belt loops and grinned up at him when he tried to tell her that she didn’t need to return the favor._

_“Oh I don’t plan on returning the favor, not exactly,” Amy purred as she slipped her hand into his pants and stroked his already hard cock. “You’ll get enjoyment out of it but I’m not using my mouth. Not right now.”_

_She stood up out of her chair and finally caught his lips in a brutal kiss, alternating between nipping his lips with her teeth and twining her tongue with his. She could still taste her release on his lips and instead of being disgusted by it like she usually was she was even more turned on. Turned on enough to take even more advantage of the situation._

_She pulled her lips away and with a cheeky grin she spun around, lifted her skirts, and positioned herself just so on the captain’s desk. Her behind, firmly toned thanks to all the physical demands of the job, tilted so that he knew exactly what she wanted but she wanted to make herself clear anyways since his mouth had fallen open in surprise. “_

_Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about taking me against a desk?” she teased._

_“Oh I have. Just not the captain’s desk.” She wiggled her bottom and grinned even wider._

_“Well here’s your opportunity.”_

_He wasted no time in sliding his pants and boxers down to his ankles but instead of immediately thrusting into her like she’d expected he teased her. “You’re so wet. I can’t wait to feel your tight, wet pussy around me,” he whispered as he rubbed himself against her clit._

_His words combined with the feeling of him hard against her nearly made her come again and then he was right there, right where she wanted him. He eased himself inside her so slowly that she felt like she’d go insane and she arched her back into him._

_“Fuck,” he groaned once he was sheathed inside. “So good. So damn good.”_

_He kept the pace slow until she was nearly crying out. “Faster. Harder,” she whispered and he obliged, thrusting up into her. And then he reached his hand around to slide against her clit, twisting and teasing until she was right on the edge._

_“You feel so good. I want you to come for me. Come on my dick.”_

_And with one final flick of his wrist she fell apart and as she tried to contain her moans she felt him following right behind with a grunt. He was surprisingly gently afterwards, helping her to her feet and then using tissues to wipe off the insides of her thighs._

_“We may just have to do that again sometime,” he whispered after he kissed her cheek and they turned to leave the room._

The room was dead silent as Amy finished sharing her fantasy and she peeked at everyone from under her eyelashes. Jake was red in the face, Gina had a sly look on hers, Charles was gaping, Terry looked shock and Rosa looked proud.

“You have a dirty mind Santiago. I like it,” Rosa said.

“But is that really how it ends?” Boyle asked. “Every time I have a fantasy about sex in the precinct I end up getting caught.”

Amy shrugged. “Sometimes we almost get caught but just almost.”

“What does that even mean? Use your words girlfriend and paint us more of that delightful picture,” Gina drawled.

“Fine,” Amy sighed but didn’t get quite as into her story as she had earlier since she barely had anything left to share.

_We’re all cleaned up, clothing rearranged, and are about to leave when the Captain steps into the room and questions why we are in his office. I panic but am saved by my partner who announces that I lost an earring earlier in the day and he was helping me find it._

_The Captain stares at us for a beat before replying._

_“It’s nice to see you actually helping your partner Peralt ˗”_

“Oh shit!” Amy’s eyes slammed closed when she realized what she’d admitted out loud, not wanting to see her co-worker’s reactions. But she still heard Gina’s chuckle, the gasps of Terry, Boyle and Rosa, and Jake’s glass when it fell out of his hand and hit the table.

“Maybe we should head out and give these two a chance to talk.” Terry’s voice was commanding enough that everyone listened and followed him into the kitchen.

“I ˗ when ˗ when did you have this fantasy exactly?” Jake’s voice was strangled as he asked his question.

Amy knew he wondered if she’d only started fantasizing about him after his declaration of “romantic-stylz” feelings for her. She blushed but didn’t meet his gaze.

“The first time I had it was about two weeks after we were assigned to be partners.” Jake gasped and Amy looked up to see him staring at her with wide eyes. “Well my partner before you made Scully and Hitchcock seem attractive so when we started to work together I remembered all the stories about how partners sometimes end up hooking up.”

“And did you only have the fantasy that once?”

Amy blushed and went back to toying with the straw in her drink and avoiding his heated gaze. “No. It happened a few times before you went undercover and then it happened a few more after.”

She could practically hear Jake smirk and wasn’t surprised when his next question came out cocky. “How many more times Santiago? Like once or twice a month for that whole half a year I was gone?”

She finally worked up her courage and looked straight at him. “About three days after you left the dreams started. They alternated which made me feel like I was suffering some personality disorder. One night I’d dream about you and me having the hottest sex imaginable and then the next night I’d dream about you getting shot in the head and thrown in the river.”

Jake’s cocky grin faded and he slid his hand across the table, offering it to her. Without even questioning it, Amy took it.

“So is this fantasy of yours just because I’m the sexiest guy at the precinct and because you missed me or is there something more?” he asked as he gently caressed her palm.

“I think there’s something more,” Amy admitted. “It just took you disappearing for half a year for me to realize it.”

Jake’s smile was wide and glorious and for once Amy was glad that she’d partaken in the round of truth or dare. Then he leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Let’s get out of here. You have a desk at home, don’t you?”


End file.
